XANA Awakens
XANA Awakens is a prequel for Code: LYOKO which aired on October 2, 2006, and October 3, 2006. They were the first two episodes of Season 3 and were split into two parts: XANA Awakens Part 1 and XANA Awakens Part 2. Part 1 The episode starts with the diary of Jeremie Belpois, which tells us that when scavenging for parts for his robots, he went to the Factory to search for materials. The diary states that when looking for some equipment, he found the Lab and the Supercomputer, which he turned on. The diary stops there, and enters Jeremie's perspective, that is, when he turns on the Lab's computer system. An artificial intelligence appears onscreen, whom Jeremie is fascinated in, and aspires to learn more about her environment and where she is. He discovers that where she is a world called Lyoko, and he wishes to acquire more information about it. The artificial intelligence then states that she prefers to have a name, so Jeremie calls her Maya. Jeremie then proceeds to tell Maya that she is in a Tower-like structure, then asks her if there is a door of some sort. After she replies that there is not, however, Maya gets sucked through the wall of the Tower after touching it, which sends her into the Forest, where the Tower was, which brings up a holomap of Lyoko on the holographic generator at the Lab. Jeremie, after informing Maya of the fact that there is a whole world before her, tells her to explore. After sending a visual to Jeremie, Maya complies with his request and begins to walk around the Forest. However, after going not too far from her Tower, she is attacked by Roachsters, cuasing her to retreat into the safety of the tower, where she collapses. Jeremie, however, notes that her life points are regenerating. Jeremie then leaves the Lab after the Eye of XANA appears onscreen, although he does not really notice it. In science class the next day, when all the students are still filing in, Ulrich Stern, who sits behind Jeremie, recieves a surprise when a new kid, called Odd Della Robbia, sits down next to him and states that he is his new roommate. Ulrich does not exactly like this, but accepts it, just as Sissi enters the room. She then tells Ulrich that he should meet him at 8 PM in her room. Odd claims that he didn't know there were such cool "chicks" at Kadic, resulting in Ulrich informing Odd of the fact that Sissi is not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, to which Odd reluctantly agrees. Later, the episode continues with Yumi getting a drink from the beverage machine, at which Odd and Ulrich are talking, when Jeremie comes up to the machine and tries to get something digestible as well. However, suddenly, the Eye of XANA appears on the selection menu briefly, and Jeremie is electrocuted. Ulrich helps him up, tells Odd to get a teacher, and then helps Jeremie to the infirmary, where the Nurse tells him he will be fine and it was a minor shock. Ulrich, before leaving, tells Jeremie that he'll check up on him after his martial arts class. In the evening, Ulrich attends his Pencak Silat class, which only he and Yumi go to. Jim is their instructor, who tells the two about his adventures in Quebec as a forest ranger when he had to use the martial art to defeat a giant beaver. Although Yumi and Ulrich do not really believe him, they comply with him when he insists his tale is true. He then tells them to get into groups of two and to fight. Yumi easily defeats Ulrich, by wrestling to the ground. After both of them blush at such an intimate distance, Jim tells them class is over, and that they should get some "beauty rest". Our heroes comply. When Ulrich arrives back at his dorm, he sees that his bed is all messed up and his CDS are on the floor. After he asks Odd what happened, the purple-clad student replies it was his dog, Kiwi, whom he indicates. Ulrich, mad at Odd, goes off to tell Principal Delmas that Odd has a canine pet, which are not allowed at the Academy. En route to the Principal's office, Ulrich hears screams emnating from Jeremie's dormitory. He goes in, and finds that Jeremie is being attacked by his own robots, who are trying to electrocute him. Ulrich defeats the robots, then asks Jeremie for what is going on. Jeremie, saying that he has nothing to lose, takes Ulrich to the Factory. At the Factory, Jeremie tells Ulrich about the appliances present and then introduces Ulrich to Maya. After Jeremie tells Ulrich about the dangers of the Supercomputer, Ulrich tells him that he should shut it down and alert the authorities. Jeremie then states that he'd help Maya materialize into the real world, but to do so, he has to explore Lyoko, and he cannot with all the monsters outside the Tower. Jeremie then states that if he could get someone into Lyoko via the scanners, they could escort Maya around Lyoko and find the keys to her materialization. Ulrich admits that that is a plan, but they don't know if the Scanners work. Jeremie states they must have a guinea pig, and Ulrich says he knows just what to send, going back to Kadic. Back at Kadic, Ulrich tries to steal Kiwi from his room, but Sissi calls Ulrich on his cell phone at that moment, waking Odd up. Odd then tries to get Kiwi back, only resulting in a chase that Sissi soon joins (by crashing violently into Odd en route to Ulrich's dorm). The two then pursue Ulrich to the Factory, where Ulrich gets into the elevator just in time, and descends to the Scanner Room, where he places Kiwi in a Scanner, then climbs up to the Lab, where Jeremie activates the scanner process. Unfortunetely, at this moment, Sissi and Odd find Kiwi, and Odd gets Kiwi out of the scanner, only for himself to be trapped within. He is sucked into Lyoko, much to Jeremie's chagrin and worry. Odd virtualizes correctly, however, and looks around, interested. Jeremie demands, though, that someone by sent in to help Odd. Although Jeremie wants both Sissi and Ulrich to go to Lyoko, Sissi is far to afraid, so Ulrich is forced to go alone. He, too, virtualizes into the Forest, and both of them try out their weapons and talk about Lyoko. Soon, they are interrupted by Roachsters, and the two retreat into the Tower, where they fall off the edge and into the darkness below. At the same time, in the Lab, XANA takes over the computer system, and the wires that connect the computer terminal to other components of the complex turn into twisting snakes which try to kill Jeremie, Sissi, and Kiwi. Sissi tries to flee, but the elevator does not move. In the meantime, it is found out that the Tower they fell into was a Passage Tower, as it takes Odd and Ulrich to the Ice Barrier Sector, where they try to do battle with Blocks, only to be devirtualized. Once back in the real world, they break the cables that are trying to electrocute Jeremie, and succeed. Our heroes lives are saved, for the moment... Part 2 No information is currently known about Part 2. It will air on October 3, 2006. Trivia *Odd's hair is different in this episode that it is in all consequent ones. *Previous to these episodes, it was thought that Jeremie created the templates which determined Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi's weapons and costume in Lyoko. It is now known that this is not true. It is unknown how Odd and Ulrich recieved their cosumtes automatically as they entered Lyoko.